


El Hámster

by Xanxi



Category: Homestuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxi/pseuds/Xanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The story must have a hamster in it. During the story, a character eats something they haven't had in a while.</p><p>Promt: La historia debe tener un Hámster en ella. Durante la historia, uno de los personajes come algo que no había comido en mucho tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Hámster

En retrospectiva quizás regalarle el hámster a Meulin no era tan buena idea. En su momento Kurloz pensó que el pequeño bichillo podría hacerle compañía a Meulin, pero no tuvo en cuenta ciertas cosas.

Como los instintos de Meulin.

Ahora, y desde hacía un par de horas, estaba calmando a un muy traumatizado Mituna, que había llegado a la colmena de Meulin en el peor momento. El pobre Tuna quería enseñarle unos dibujos a Meulin y llegó justo cuando ella estaba sirviéndose una ensalada… como guarnición al pobre hámster.

Y ahora no paraba de llorar.

Por supuesto que Meulin se había disculpado, tanto ante Kurloz al cual aseguraba que no volvería a comerse uno de sus regalos, como ante Mituna al cual aseguraba que el animalito no había sufrido.

Flores.

La próxima vez regalaría flores.

Al menos a nadie le traumatizaría ver a otra persona comerse unas flores.

 

 


End file.
